Pushing Me Away 4: The Fight For Caleb
by Mya.Jjay
Summary: They have finally been reunited. All together, family at last. But it doesn't last for long. When someone comes along to ruin everything. Secrets must be told. Relationships are strained. Now, they must all put up a fight for love. 4th part in series.
1. Chapter 1

Nate was tensed and ready. He listened to the sounds coming from above. His heart started to pound, his adrenaline getting ready to pump. His pulse thrummed in his head and wrists, and he was ready.

"You know why you guys are so lucky tonight?"

Shane. He was talking like he was talking to his best friend.

Nate's lips parted in a sly grin. He picked something up from the table beside him and went to stand next to darkly dressed man.

"Okay, Mr. Gray," the man said. "You're ready."

Nate stepped onto the platform. "Let's rock and roll," he murmured.

"We have a special…a very special…person joining us here tonight…"

The platform rose. Nate clasped his hands together, head down. As he slowly rose higher, the screams grew even more insane.

Nate looked up and grinned. He was back.

* * *

Caitlyn kept a firm hand on Caleb's shoulder, and bent down to his level.

"Daddy looks so happy," Caleb whispered in her ear.

"I know," Caitlyn agreed just as quietly. "This is something he loves to do more than anything."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Nate was speaking. "Does anyone remember me?"

Screaming…louder than ever.

Nate grinned. "Glad to hear it…Now, in my time away I've taken the time to write a special song for someone I care about very much. This is her first time hearing it…I just want to say, I hope she loves it."

Caitlyn's brow furrowed. Nate had written a song about her? For her? Huh?

The music started. Nate began to softly sing.

"_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything you want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

Jason and Shane joined in with the chours.

_That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable_

We could run forever if you want  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I can tell you're listening until the very end  
We have done all these things

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable_

_I would give it up  
To never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Yea you know we're inseparable_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable…"_ Nate trailed off, his eyes closing.

"Love you," he said into the mic as more screams rose in the stadium.

Caitlyn felt tears come to her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, sniffling gently.

"Are you crying, Mommy?" Caleb whispered again. He wasn't allowed to say "mommy" or "daddy" or stuff like that out loud in public, so he got away with it by whispering.

"Yes," Caitlyn sighed. "But I'm all right. I promise. You're father is just…one wonderful man."

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby,"

"Someday...I wanna be just like daddy," Caleb said.

"Oh Caleb," Caitlyn scooped him up in her arms, "Someday I you will be just as great as he is,".

"Caitlyn, that's just beautiful," Mitchie said, appearing from nowhere.

Caitlyn hugged the child even tighter and smiled.

"I know," she agreed, running her hand through Calebs curls. "Ive really missed this part of Nate..."

"You mean he didnt sing...or play guitar or anything?" Mitchie asked in disbelief.

"He did," Caitlyn murmured. "But...before Caleb." Caleb looked up at his mother in surprise. She never really spoke about before he came along in front of him. "...before I was sick."

Caleb sighed softly. He knew his mother was sick. Hed seen it, everyday, for years. When Nate was a work, Caleb would curl up in bed or on the couch next to Caitlyn, and talke to her or just keep her company. It made him sad to think that he was the cause for Caitlyns ailness. Sometimes, he wondered if he should have come at all...

"Dont be sad," he said suddenly. "I sorry."

"For what, Caleb?" Caitlyn asked in surprise.

"for hurting you," he mumbled, his lower lip trembling. Caitlyn hugged him, sighing. FOr the love of peace, the kid was five! How the hell is he supposed to know these things?!

"Its not your fault," Caitlyn said gently. "Everyone made mistakes."

"Am I a mistake?"

"What?! No! Not at all," Caitlyn said in disbelief. "You and Nate are the best things in my life. I wouldnt trade you for the world."

Mitchie listened quietly to Caitlyn and Calebs exchange, and her hand traveled, for the millionth time, down to her growing stomach. She could feel a bump now, and patted it.

Oh, she thought sadly. I hope...I hope Shane isn't mad at me....

Yes. She hadnt told him yet. She came so close to telling him, so many times a day but she just...chickened out. She was honestly afraid of his reaction..somewhere, deep down, she was certain he would be so furious, so angry that...she couldnt bear to be around him anymore.

Of course it hadn't happened yet...but would it?

"Hey, Mitchie, are you okay?"

She shook herself from her thoughts. "Great, sorry, having a flashback."

Caitlyn looked pointdly at Mitchies hand and back at her face. "Still haven't told him?" she asked gently.

"Told who what, M-Caity?" Caleb asked, calling Caitlyn by her nickname.

"Nothing, dear," Caitlyn said quickly. "Mitchie just has a...a surprise for Shane, and hasn't got around to...em, showing him yet."

"Oh."

"Tell Uncle Shane," Caleb said.

Mitchie froze. The small child couldn't possibly know that she was pregnant. Could he?

She simply nodded and smiled.

"I will, I promise Caleb," she said, ruffling his curls.

Hopefully she could keep that promise.

Shane, Nate and Jason walked off stage. Nate quickly spotted Caitlyn and Caleb and ran over. Half way there he had to resist the urge to hug and kiss both of them. He never knew where paparazzi would be lurking back stage.

"Nate, you were amazing...the song, was beautiful," Caitlyn said.

"Thanks Caity, I hoped you would like it," Nate said.

"I loved it,"

The temptation to capture her in a kiss was practicly killing him.

"Let's get out of here," he said to everyone.

They snuck out the back door, avoiding the now-insane paparatzzi and went inside the bus. Callie was sitting at the small table, looking over wedding designs. When Jason wrapped his arms around her, she smiled and asked "How did the crowd take Nates daring return?"

"They," Jason said.

"Went," Shane added.

"Insane," Nate finshed, collapsing on the old, comfortable couch with Caleb in his arms. He kissed the tots head and sighed, smiling. "I loved it. Today was probably the best day of my life."

"Hey!" Caityln and Caleb said indignately.

"Sorry," Nate chuckled. "Other than countless others i am sure i have had."

Caitlyn stretched next to him and smiled. "We were kidding," she said softly.

Nate finally got the kiss he had been waiting for. "Correction," he murmured against her lips. "Now its the best day of my life."

"Sap," Shane coughed.

"Shut up."

Mitchie had been sitting quietly throughout all of this, and now went to her bunk.

Shane watched after her, his heart splintering. He sighed.

"Callie, what did I do?" he moaned.

"Nothing, Shane," Callie said. "She is just...is just...emotional right now..." she bit her lip hard to keep from spilling any more news...the news she should have, and not Mitchie.

But life isnt fair.

* * *

Later at the hotel, Shane looked out the window of his hotel and saw Mitchie standing alone on the deck that was connected to all the suites.

"Its now, or never," he mumbled. "Talk...or dont. Now, Gray."

And he strode outside.

Mitchie didnt turn around, though he was sure she heard him.

He slipped a blanket over her shoulders.

"You seem cold," he murmured in her ear, his fingers caressing her cheek. "Are you alright?" He was close behind her, his hands still on her shoulders.

"Fine," Mitchie answered too quickly, resisting the urge to fold her hands over her stomach.

Shane was silent.

"How long do we contiune not talking?" he asked finally. "I know we broke up...but i wish we hadn't.

And now...Mitch, we dont even talk anymore. Is something wrong?"

Mitchie was silent. She leaned against him sadly, but still did not answer.

Shane sighed. "I miss you," he whispered, then turned to go.

"Shane..."

He turned again. "Yeah?"

Mitchie stared at him, biting her lip. "I..."

But she couldnt bring herself to say the dreadful words. So she slipped the blanket off, put it back in Shanes hand and went inside, leaving a heartbroken popstar behind her.

* * *

**Angie: Oh-ehm-gee! PMA4 has officially started. I am so pumped. REVIEW!**

**Alyssa: Europe is amaying but i cant to anything without my laptop!! Miss you guyz! REVIEW!!**

**Mya:We're baaaaack. Isn't Caleb like uberly adorable. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alyssa: I've noticed our lack of disclaimers....but honestly, people, if we owned camp rock or the Jonas Brothers, do you think we'd be sitting here!? Ohh i love this chapter ,BTW. Review!" **

**Angie: yeah since the author's notes will now be at the beginning i can't give you guys any threats_ (dammit:]) _Review.**

**Mya: I wish I owned Nick Jonas...and Caleb Gray. sadly I don't.**

**Angie: I wish I owned Kevin...and I will one day.....and that day will probably be veeeerrrrrryyyyy far away but hey a girl can dream...............Technically we own Caleb Mya.**

**Mya: Right. he's mine.**

* * *

Callie awoke to a grumble from the unclothed body next to her. She made sure Jason went back into a deep slumber before getting out of bed, wrapping a robe around herself, grabbing the pink box from her bag and heading into the bathroom all with a smile on her face.

She stared down at the white stick in her hands.

_Negative._

Tears rolled down Callie's cheeks and she disposed of the plastic-form of bad news. This wasn't fair. She tried to get pregnant, yet she couldn't. Mitchie unexpectedly got pregnant, and she was jealous. Callie knew that this child would bring Mitchie and Shane back together again. Even if she was happily in love with Jason, she couldn't help but feel as if there was something missing between the two of them.

A child. A child to call her own. A bond between her and her soon to be husband. For over a month and a half she has played the game over and over with her body. Yet nothing. She still wasn't pregnant.

She let out a weak sob accompanied by a knock at the bathroom door.

"Callie? Are you ok?" Jason asked from the other side.

Callie rubbed at her eyes and opened the door to see a clothed Jason.

"Yeah, baby. I'm just fine," she whispered.

"Cal? Have you been crying?," Jason engulfed her into a hug, "Did I hurt you last night? Callie I'm so sorry."

"No Jase. Last night was wonderful," she said.

"I love you so much," Jason whispered.

Callie was engulfed by guilt. After all she was trying to get pregnant and she hadn't talked to Jason about the idea of children.

"I love you too," she whispered against his shirt. He held her still and she silently cried.

* * *

"Caleb," Nate murmured, leaning over the bed and rubbing his shoulder. "Caleb, buddy, time to get up."

"Mmmmphfff," Caleb mumbled into his pillow. Nate smiled.

"C'mon, kiddo," he said, picking the sleepy child up. Caleb tightened his legs around Nate's waist and clung to his shirt with his hands before closing his eyes again and leaning against him. Nate sighed. The poor kid had had a long night.

_He's not cut out for this, _Nate thought sadly, walking out of the room and into the living area of the hotel suite. "Morning, everyone!"

Everyone was seated at the small table, breakfast ready and being eaten.

Shane smiled. "Morning, Nate," he said, then eyed Caleb still clinging to Nate's shirt. "What's with the monkey?"

"Caleb's just a little tired today," Nate said, gently prying the child's fingers from his shirt and plopping him down in a chair. "Right, Caleb?"

Caleb yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fists. Everyone held back an "awww" as he replied "Right, Daddy."

Caitlyn smiled from the tiny stove she was cooking at. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and sighed. "Whats for breakfast?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder

"French Toast."

"And I'm getting...?"

"Scrambled eggs. Here's Caleb's plate." Caitlyn handed Nate the platter of food and Nate took in the wonderful, sticky scent of homemade French Toast.

"Ahh," he sighed. "Its times like these that diabetes kills me." He placed the plate in front of Caleb. "Okey dokey, Caleb," he said. "Here you go. Let me cut it for you, okay?"

He swiftly cut the bread into pieces. Caleb smiled up at him. "Thank you, Daddy," he said before picking up his little fork and eating.

Nate smiled and got his own plate of food. Caleb looked curiously over at him, seeing the difference of breakfast food.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Caleb?"

"Why aren't you eating French Toast? Don't you like it?"

Everyone froze a second, and looked at Nate, who sighed. "Well...Caleb, I can't eat it."

"Why?" Caleb asked innocently.

"Because...because I have a disease that doesn't allow me to eat much sugar anymore." Nate cringed.

Caleb's eyes went wide. "You're not going bye-bye, right Daddy?" he asked, scared. "I dont wan't you too!" And he jumped down and crawled into Nate's lap, hugging him hard.

Nate smiled and hugged him. "No, no," he promised. "I'm okay. I just cant eat sugar. Don't worry, Caleb," he added, more softly. "I'll always be here for you."

Caleb sniffled and nodded. "Okay."

Everyone smiled at the little father-son exchange.

Most everyone, anyway.

No one noticed Mitchie, sitting quietly at the end of the table, her food untouched and tears running slowly down her face. Her hands self-counciously went to her stomach. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep.

Nausea swept through her whole entire body. She knew what was coming. Morning sickness. She shot up from her chair, knocking it over in the process and she ran.

"Mitchie!" Shane called.

Mitchie ran to the nearest bathroom. Slamming the door shut and collapsing in front of the porcelain basin, her stomach began to empty itself. When nothing was left, she pulled herself up walking over to the vanity. She moaned and laid her head on the cool stone marble. She felt as though she would fall asleep right at that moment.

A knock at the door.

"Mitchie...are you all right?"

Shane.

She cursed silently. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? After all, as soon as he finds out about the baby he won't even want to speak to her. He might as well get used to it now.

"Mitch, Are you okay?" Shane asked.

She grew frustrated. And did what she regretted. Mitchie stalked to the door and threw it open.

"Shane! Will you leave me alone! I'm fine. God damn it, you pester me every ten minutes. Just leave me along!" she yelled.

Shane gave her a blank stare.

"Fine. I'm sorry for caring," he said, then walked away.

Mitchie grabbed the door and slammed it shut, sinking down to her knees.

"Why did I do that?" she whispered. She slowly stood and rinsed out her mouth.

Another knock.

"Mitchie?"

Caitlyn.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," Mitchie whispered.

Caitlyn slipped in and stared sympathetically at her friend.

"Morning sickness?" she guessed. Mitchie nodded mutely, more tears running down her face. Caitlyn pulled her friend into a hug and sighed. "It'll be okay," she murmured. "It passes...trust me."

"What was it like for you?" Mitchie muttered, miserably.

"Nate would hold my hair back from my face," Caitlyn said. "And then he'd hold me if I fell asleep afterward."

"You were lucky," Mitchie sniffed. "At least your boyfriend knew you were going to have his baby."

Caitlyn sighed. "I guess you're right," she agreed. "But your problem is slightly your fault. You can't keep this from him forever, Mitchie."

"I know," she sighed. "But I just...I just can't tell him yet. He'll hate me even more..."

"He doesn't hate you," Caitlyn said. "He asked me to come check on you since you wouldn't let him in...he was worried about you. I think..." She stopped and bit her lip.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"I think Shane's still in love with you."

Mitchie pulled away from Caitlyn and sighed. "For now, maybe. But once he finds out..." She shook her head. "I don't think he will anymore.

"Don't talk like that," Caitlyn said. "I'm sure he'll love you even more...Nate did for me."

"But you and Nate were still together when you found out about Caleb," Mitchie protested. "Shane and I are...over..."

Caitlyn opened the bathroom door. "Don't worry," she said softly as she tugged Mitchie outside. "I'm sure things will fix itself."

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Shane asked before she could reply. Everyone was looking at Mitchie. Shane was sitting on the couch, eyes wide and worried.

"I'm fine," Mitchie said sharply. "Just...just leave me alone." She stalked to her suite and closed the door. Callie glowered after her in jealousy.

No one noticed.

* * *

A few hours later, Shane, Jason and Callie were down at the pool, Mitchie was in her room and the Naitlyn family was very...bored.

"Momma, I'm bored," Caleb said, sighing. "Can we read a book?"

"Sure," Caitlyn agreed. "Go get it from your suitcase."

"Okay!" He ran off.

Nate sighed. "Remember how we used to read to him every night?" he asked sadly. "Back at home?"

"Yes," Caitlyn said.

"I...I miss that," Nate admitted before stretching out on the couch on his side. "I can't remember the last time we've read to him since...since I got out of the hospital."

Caitlyn laid on her back next to him. "I know," she sighed as Nate put his arm over her. They were quiet before Caitlyn asked "Nate...should we go back home?"

"What home?"

"The apartment...I kind of miss it. And poor Caleb is just so...so...he's over worked Nate! I don't want him to...to get sick or something."

Nate sighed again. "I don't know, Caitlyn," he admitted.

Just then, Caleb ran back to them, his copy of Dr. Suess's "Green Eggs and Ham" in his hands. "Here!" he said, handing the book to Caitlyn and crawling up next to Nate.

Caitlyn smiled and began to read.

* * *

Shane emerged from the pool room, dripping wet, a shirt on and rolling his eyes.

Honestly, he thought. If Callie and Jason wanted to make out, they should have stayed in their room.

Shaking his head, he walked through the hotel lobby.

"I said Caitlyn Gellar."

He froze.

"I'm sorry, miss, we don't have anyone checked in by that name."

"Where's Connect 3 staying?"

Shane turned and saw an irritable woman and her husband standing at the check in desk. He darted behind a plant and watched.

"We're not allowed to give out that information," the receptionist said patiently.

"You don't understand," the woman snapped. "My daughter is Caitlyn Gellar. She ran away a few years ago, with Connect 3. I'm trying to find her..."

Shane's eyes widened in horror. Caitlyn! He stepped around the plant and darted for the elevators.

"Hey!" The woman's husband (Caitlyn's father, presumably) shouted. Shane darted inside and pressed the button.

"C'mon, c'mon," he growled as the Gellar's approached. The elevator doors slid closed...but not before he saw the other elevator opening.

Shane darted out as soon as the elevator doors opened on his level. The Gellar's stepped out a second later. Shane ran.

--

"I do not like them, Sam-I--"

"CAITLYN! NATE!" Shane burst in the door, interrupting the reading session. "It's your-"

Suddenly, he was shoved harshly inside, so hard he landed on his knees.

And Caitlyn's mother and father stepped inside the room.

* * *

**Angie: Dun Dun Dun...hah yes I still go to do it. Review.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlyn's parents froze as they saw the scene in front of them. Caitlyn was laying next to Nate, who was laying very close behind her, his arm over chest, hugging her close.

But what really killed them was the small child curled between them.

"CAITLYN ELIZABETH GELLAR!" Mrs. Gellar screeched before darting forward and yanking Caitlyn away from her husband and child by her hair. Caitlyn screamed in pain, but her mother didn't seem to notice. She slapped her across the face.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY?" she demanded. "RUN AWAY AND SLUT SOME BOY?" She slapped her again.

Caleb started to cry. "Leave Momma alone!" he screeched and ran at Mr. Gellar, intent on laying a punch, no matter how small, on him.

Mr. Gellar pushed his grandson away. Caitlyn screamed in defiance as he tumbled to the ground.

"Caleb!"

She tried to pull away, but her mother grabbed her arm and twisted it. Caitlyn screamed in pain again.

"Let her go!" Nate shouted, furious. He stood and grabbed Caitlyn's hand, trying to tug her away. Mr. Gellar shoved him.

"Get away from my daughter!" he shouted back.

"Daddy!" Caleb screamed as Nate stumbled back into a side table. He started to run to him, but Shane grabbed him and held him away.

"Let me go!" Caitlyn cried. Her mother silenced her with a tug of her hair.

"Be quiet, you!" Mrs. Gellar hissed. "You're coming with us right now."

"No!" Caitlyn shouted. "You can't do this to me, I'm an adult!" She shoved her mom hard and tried to dart away, but her dad grabbed her, holding her prisoner. They started to drag her away, but Nate jumped up and wrapped his arms around Caitlyn's waist.

"Nate," Caitlyn sobbed.

"Get away from her!" Mr. Gellar yelled at Nate, but Nate held on.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted. "She can't leave!"

"You're one to talk!" Mrs. Gellar shouted. "Get your hands off of her, you have no right!"

"I'm her husband, I have every right!"

Everyone froze for half a second. "What?!" Mrs. Gellar hissed. Mr. Gellar growled and shoved Nate hard, before punching him in the gut, thus releasing Caitlyn, who crawled away from her father as fast as possible.

"You're to stay away from her!" he shouted as Nate doubled over in pain. He went for Nate's throat…

"Momma! Daddy!"

Caitlyn's parents froze at the sound of Caleb's cry. He shoved his way out of his Uncle Shane's arms and ran to Caitlyn, tears running down his face like a river.

"Momma," he sobbed, curling into her embrace. She backed away from her furious parents, to Nate's side. Tears of anger and pain ran down her face, and Nate wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The Gellar's eyes burned but Nate ignored them. Both his wife and child were in pain; he couldn't ignore that.

"How dare you get married without our consent!" Mrs. Gellar shouted. "I talked to you almost six years ago and saw all the shit you were doing, but never had I thought you'd go and have a firkin baby, you little whore!"

Caleb whimpered. Caitlyn's arms tightened around him.

"You should have aborted the brat!"

Caitlyn froze. "What?" she hissed. "Kill him? Never. I'll never kill him. Yes, I had a baby with Nate and yes, I got married but at least I didn't come and attack my family!"

"Why I--"

"And I'll tell you another thing, too!" Caitlyn shouted. "These past five years have been the best of my life and you'll never change that!" She burst into tears and buried her face into Nate's shoulder, shaking from head to toe. He hugged her with both arms, making sure Caleb was okay, then turned to glare at Caitlyn's family.

"I want you to get out," he said calmly, though anger was rolling off of him. "Now. You've caused nothing but hurt towards my family and I-"

"My daughter is not your family!" Mr. Gellar interrupted. "And that little brat in her arms isn't her problem anymore. She's coming with us and you can deal with the kid by yourself!"

"No!" Caitlyn shouted. "He's my son! I'll never leave him!"

"HE'S NOT YOUR SON!" Caitlyn's mother screamed. "HE'S JUST THE RESULT OF THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"

"HE'S NOT A MISTAKE!" Nate and Caitlyn shouted at the same time.

"Then you planned to have a baby?!" Mr. Gellar yelled. "You stupid slut, girl!"

"No," Caitlyn said quieter. "I didn't mean to have a baby…but it happened and I accepted it! And so did Nate!"

"He was a mistake then!" Mrs. Gellar declared. "A mistake and you let it happen."

Caleb stared at his grandparents in silent horror and misery before hiding his face in Caitlyn's long hair. A sob broke from his throat and Caitlyn glowered at her parents.

"Caleb," she seethed through her teeth. "Might have happened through…an _accident_ but he's the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll never leave him! Or Nate!"

"Nate doesn't care shit about you!"

"Hey!" Nate shouted. "That's not true! I love Caitlyn more than anything in the world, next to Caleb, and if you hurt her one more time I am calling the police!"

By now, Mitchie, Jason and Callie were back in the hotel room, crowded together next to Shane, who has been watching the whole ordeal.

"Get away from my daughter," Mr. Gellar ordered again. Nate set his jaw and slowly slid his hand down Caitlyn's side to her waist. Mr. Gellar fumed, his face turning red. Nate's expression clearly read _Yeah, I just touched your daughter. You wanna do something about it?_

Mrs. Gellar let out a long breath of air. "You are in trouble, Caitlyn," she hissed. "How do you even think for a second you can pull off being a mother? Hmm? Your _husband,"_ she spat the word sarcastically. "Obviously can't take time away from his _work_," more sarcasm "To care for your _son_."

"That's not true," Caitlyn sniffed. "He did take time away. Five whole years. We only came back because our friends found us."

Caitlyn's mother had no response right away. Nate was enjoying torturing Mr. Gellar, and slowly slid his arm all the way around Caitlyn's waist, pulling her even more closer so he could gently kiss her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she breathed.

"Enjoying your dad's expression every time I touch you," he murmured back. Caitlyn crack a quick smile, shifted Caleb to her hip, and curled her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Momma," Caleb whispered. "I'm scared."

"It'll be okay," Caitlyn whispered.

"We can't allow you to keep the child."

"WHAT?!" Connect 3 and company all screeched at Mrs. Gellar's statement.

"Obviously, you're too immature to take care of him," she continued. "We'll let you stay with these…hooligans and your little…slut-mate, but the child comes with us!"

"No!" Caitlyn gasped in horror, clutching her baby closer. "No! Never! You…you stay away from him, I'm warning you!"

"Caitlyn, Nate," Shane murmured suddenly. "Come here."

They slowly backed up. Jason took Caleb from Caitlyn and whispered "I won't let them get him."

Caitlyn was fighting back more tears. "You can't take him," she whispered. "He belongs with us."

"I wanna stay with Momma and Daddy!" Caleb added in a small, timid voice.

"You can't take him," Nate added, wrapping his other arm around Caitlyn, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fought her emotions.

"It's not your decision," Mr. Gellar said sharply.

"The hell it is!" Nate shouted suddenly. "He's my son…he's _our _son! You can't take him away from us!"

"We'll see," Mrs. Gellar said. "I'm taking this to court!"

"What?" Caitlyn gasped.

"That's right! We're going to court on the custody for the brat!"

"His name is Caleb," Shane said suddenly. "Caleb…Gray. Father being Nathan Gray and his mother being Caitlyn _Gray._"

Her parents fumed at the changed last name but didn't say anything about it.

Instead, Mrs. Gellar strode to the doorway and wrenched it open. "We'll see you in court!" she hissed before striding out, her husband right behind her.

Caitlyn's knees gave away and with a sob, she collapsed at Nate's knees, trembling.

He bent down next to her and stroked her hair. "Caity, Caity, don't cry," he murmured. "Don't worry…we have an amazing lawyer…"

Caitlyn curled into him, and shook her head. "Nate, I can't loose him," she sobbed.

Jason put Caleb down and the child ran to his parents, curling up in Nate's lap.

"I can't loose him, Nate," Caitlyn repeated. "I just…can't."

Caitlyn's world swirled unexpectedly and she passed out in Nate's arms.

* * *

**Alyssa: DUN..DUN..DUNN!!I totally had to write this chapter as soon as the last one was finished...so I did. We decided to wait to upload it cuz we're awesome so..yep. REVIEW!**

**Mya:OMJ! Her mother so did not go there!....Oh, she did, didn't she?. CALEB! Review, for Alyssa cause she did this chapter all in one sitting. It''s way awesome, is it not?....IT IS!**

**Angie: DUN DUN DUNN. REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Callie lay down on the bed, biting her lip hard. She couldn't fight the inevitable, however, and slowly warm tears ran down her cheeks. She did not allow herself to sob, and only stayed quiet as more and more rivers ran down her face.

She couldn't help it; she was so lost, so confused. What was wrong with her?

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Jason, him being (for once) the last person she wanted to see. He, unfortunately, noticed her immediately. However, the tears remained unnoticed until he approached the bed.

"Hey, Callie, are you--Callie! Why are you crying?" he exclaimed. Callie rolled over, facing away from him and didn't answer.

"Callie, baby, what is it?" he asked in a much softer tone. She didn't answer.

"Are you mad at me?"

No answer.

"Are you feeling okay?"

No answer.

"Callie, please talk to me!" he begged. "Please?"

Callie remained mute. Jason tried to walk to the other side of the bed, but she turned around again. He reached over and placed a hand on her arm. She flinched away, and stayed quiet. Jason began to think back at what he could have done. Suddenly, he got it and gasped.

"Oh, Callie, I did hurt you last night!" His voice turned from horror to pleading in a second. "Oh my god...oh my god Callie I'm so, so, so, so sorry! Callie, really, I mean it, you know how it is! Please, please give me a second chance. I'm sorry!"

Callie bit her lip and closed her eyes. Please...she prayed. Jason, its not you. Please, go away.

But Jason did not obey.

"Callie, please talk to me," he begged. "I...I can't stand it, Cals, please!" A small sob broke from his throat. "Please...I didn't mean to, really! I get...excited, you know! Callie, oh my god, please, say something."

She let out a long, shuddering breath, still curled away from Jason. He sniffed.

"Callie, whatever I did, please, I'm so, so sorry," he whispered. "I love you so m...so much. Callie, we'll work through it, I promise. Oh, Callie...Callie, please. Don't shut me out. I want to help.

But you can't, Callie thought. As much as you want to, you can't...

"Callie," Jason moaned. He sank onto his knees, his clasped hands resting on the bed, like he was literally begging forgiveness..which he was. "For the love of God, baby, please...please. Say something, anything! Say you hate me, say you never want to see me ag-again," he choked. "Just something so I know you're okay."

She shut her eyes tighter, wishing Jason would just leave her alone.

Jason was silent for a long time. Callie knew he was still there from the sound of his shuddering breath. Finally, he sighed deeply.

"Callie...I love you. No matter if you hate me now, I do. And...I am so, so, sorry." He sounded desperate. But Callie didn't turn around.

He got up slowly and trudged to the door. At the sound of the doorknob turning, Callie's eyes snapped open.

"Jason," she finally croaked. He spun around. She held out her arms. "H...hold me?" she whispered pitifully. Jason stared at her a second, crossed the room quickly again, laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, closing his eyes.

After a second, Callie spoke quietly. "It's not you, Jason," she murmured against his skin. "I promise...you didn't hurt me."

"Callie, if I did, admit it, please," he responded. "I can't bear not knowing. Just...just tell me."

"Its not you!" she snapped, the drawbridge rising. "It's me. I just...I j-ust..."

She couldn't finish, instead bursting into tears and sobbing against Jason's shoulder. He pulled her even closer, resting his head on top of hers, and sighing, even though he didn't know why she was crying.

It had to be him. No matter what she said. He just couldn't doubt that possibility right away.

* * *

Mitchie curled up on the small armchair in her suite. She told herself not to cry, but like everything else in her life, it went wrong. Soon, salty rivers of tears ran down her face and she buried her face in her knees and sobbed hard.

She sobbed for everything. Her mom, her dad, her dog that ran away in second grade…

She cried for Caleb, and Nate and Caitlyn…

She cried for Callie and Jason.

She cried for her fetus.

And she cried for herself.

But she mostly cried for Shane…about Shane, because of Shane! Shane, Shane, Shane! He was everywhere…and he was everything.

And she still hadn't told him.

Not a single word in the matter. Nothing. Not one. Not one word to her ex-boyfriend about the tiny little secret she now carried.

She sat there and cried for who knows how long. She didn't hear when the door opened, and Shane's worried face peeked through the doorway.

When he saw her crying, he crossed the room and crouched before her. She didn't notice.

"Mitchie," he murmured. She shuddered, not looking at him.

"Mitchie, what is it?" he asked. He slowly rose and pulled her arms from her legs, where they'd been wrapped tightly around. She tried to yank herself away, but more tears appeared and she did the one thing that could make her feel better.

Wrapping her arms around him, Mitchie hugged Shane, sobbing into his stomach. He was shocked at this reaction, this was the first time she had even touched him in a full month, but wrapped his arms around her shaking back and let her cry.

And she did.

She cried for Nate and Caitlyn.

And for Jason and Callie.

For Caleb…

Herself…

And for Shane.

Finally, after a very long time, when Mitchie's tears had run dry, she pulled back and sniffed.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he murmured, touching her cheek. "It's okay to cry. But…why were you?"

"I just…I..." Mitchie sighed. "It's nothing, Shane, really."

"That did not sound like nothing, Mitchie," Shane protested, still speaking softly. "Please tell me. I…I really, really wish we hadn't broken up. I…I still care about you, Mitch. Please…tell me? I want to help."

"You can't help." Mitchie didn't mean for the words to come out so sharply, but they did. Shane looked hurt.

"I might," he said anyway.

"Well, you can't, okay?" Mitchie snapped, unfolding herself and walking to the window. "Just…Just leave me alone, Shane."

He was silent, then came to stand behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his head on top of hers.

"You know I can't do that," he whispered.

She let out a long, shuddering breath. More tears were coming, and she fought to keep them back. But a few escaped, and she turned around in Shane's arms, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which sounded more like a rhythm to one of his songs. For him, music was everything. She couldn't take that away from him with a baby.

He rubbed her back while more tears came, and she clutched herself to him, desperately trying to find the smallest bit of warmth in her dark world. She looked up at his sad, beautiful face and felt that old, welcomed spark in her stomach. Shane looked down at her, too.

They both slowly leaned in…

And kissed.

* * *

Caitlyn hadn't woken up.

Nate laid beside her, Caleb curled against his chest, and stroked her cheek. She felt so warm. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

She was burning up! No pun intended.

He inhaled sharply. Was it the sickness that she'd fought for years, returned? She'd been better now that they were being looked over by their family, with full plates of food every meal, but stress could bring it back.

Caleb blinked awake and stared worriedly up at Nate. "Is Momma okay?" he whispered. Nate sighed.

"I don't know. Stay with her."

He got up and went to find his brothers. No one was around, so he searched in the freezer for some ice.

Shane appeared behind him. "What is it?"

"I need ice," Nate muttered. "Caitlyn's temperature's up high. It's not good. God dam- Oh, here it is." He grabbed a bunch and put it in a towel. He finally glanced up at Shane, who looked a bit dazed.

"What is it?"

"Mitchie," Shane sighed. Nate rolled his eyes; not this again! He didn't have the time. His lawyer would be here in a while and he needed to get ready for court, whenever that was, and if Caitlyn's sick...

"She kissed me," Shane went on. Nate froze mid step.

"Really?"

"Yeah...she was crying, though." Shane grabbed a glass of water. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Nate was a bit pissed that no one besides him and Caitlyn seemed to be concerned about Caleb, but when Shane followed him into the room and placed the glass of water beside Caitlyns bed, he knew that they cared.

Caitlyn had rolled over and Caleb was now currently suffocating in her arms. He looked up at his father with an expression of "Help me!" Nate blinked.

"How did that happen?" He tried to pry Caleb away but Caitlyn pulled him back, her forehead creasing in worry.

"No," she mumbled. "He's...mine. Can't...take...Caleb."

Nate's throat tightened. "Of course, Caity," he whispered, then turned to look worridly at Shane. "Shane...I'm scared." He ran his hand through his curls and sighed. "Caitlyn's still so weak...and if Caleb is taken from us...it could kill her, Shane. And I can't loose Caleb." He bit his lip, sinking down onto the mattress beside Caitlyn and stroking her hair.

Shane sighed and patted Caleb's cheek. "I know," he murmured. "But you know our lawyer. She's kick-ass! We'll win. They can't take him away."

"But look at him." Caleb's eyes were closed again, his face pale, his face thin looking. Nate shook his head. "Five years of poor nutrition...they're bound to count that against us."

"But you did the best you could!" Shane protested.

"No," Nate shook his head. "We didn't. We could have gotten help...we could have gone back to you guys...Sure, the paparazzi would have had a frenzy, and Caitlyn's mom would have gone bizerk but...he'd be healthy."

"He is healthy," Shane whispered. "Don't talk like that, Nate! You did what you did to help Caitlyn and Caleb. You left because you wanted to keep them safe. You wanted to keep your image and the girl you love. Your wife, Nate, and your child! They have to count that."

Nate didn't want to cry. It was the last thing he wanted to do. But a few tears slipped down his face and he closed his eyes tightly. "Shane...we need to be alone, I think."

Shane nodded, even though Nate couldn't see. "Okay, buddy. And remember, we're here for you! If worse turns to worse, heck, Mitchie and I can adopt Caleb. That'd be good, right? I mean...if we get together again...I'm sure she'd like a child."

"Not...helping."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to think." Shane sighed. "But we are all here for you guys. Me, Mitchie, Jason, Callie...we'll be here."

Nate nodded. Shane left.

Caitlyn stirred and Nate laid beside her. Placing a hand on her forehead, he murmured softly "Caitlyn...wake up. Please, wake up."

Caleb's eyes opened and he peered at his mother. "Mommy?"

Caitlyn's eyes flew open and she sat up. "Caleb! You're here!" She clutched him and kissed the top of his head. "Oh, Caleb..."

"Caitlyn, stop, you'll kill him." Nate said, noticing Caleb's mouth drop open in an attempt to breathe. A few more tears ran down Nate's face and he sniffed.

Caitlyn's eyes locked on his. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Nate assured her, laying down beside her. "You passed out...your temperature's really high, Caity." He gently took Caleb from her. "I want you to rest."

"Give him to me!" Caitlyn shrieked, snatching Caleb back, much to his father;s and the toddler's surprise. Caitlyn held him close and stared at Nate, her eyes half mad. Nate stared in shock.

"C...Caitlyn?"

"Stay away from him!"

Caleb whimpered. "Mommy? What's wrong?"

Caitlyn didn't answer. She slid back to one end of the bed, holding Caleb in her locked arms, Nate very bewildered and worried on the other side.

"Caity..." Nate whispered. "What's wrong?" He slid closer. "I won't hurt him, Caitlyn. Let me see Caleb." when Caitlyn was silent, Nate reached out to touch his hand to Caleb's face.

With an angry shriek, Caitlyn dropped Caleb beside her and attacked Nate, shoving him back so he fell off the bed. Shrieking wordlessly, Caitlyn clawed at him.

"STAY AWAY STAY AWAY!!!"

"Caitlyn stop!" Nate shouted, trying to grab her hands. "STOP! CAITLYN!"

"AWAY!!"

"Mommy!" Caleb screamed. "You're hurting Daddy!!"

"CAITLYN!" Nate shouted when Caitlyn wrenched her hand free. Her eyes were insane, unseeing, as she clawed him.

Even though he didn't want to hurt her, Nate shoved Caitlyn as hard as he could, jumping to his feet.

"Caleb, get under the bed!"

He tried to get the door open but Caitlyn grabbed him, her fingernails digging into his skin, yanking him away. He didn't want to cry out in front of Caleb, but a yelp of pain escaped his teeth. Caitlyn shoved him ad he tripped over his own feet, landing hard on his side. He barely at time to groan and roll over before Caitlyn clawed at his face.

"CAITLYN!" Nate screamed. "STOP STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOMAN STOP!"

The door burst open and Jason, Shane, Callie and Mitchie entered. Shane and Jason ran to help their brother, grabbing Caitlyn's arms and dragging her off of her husband while she snarled and fought, shrieking.

"STAY AWAY!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jason shouted as he and Shane tugged her away. Nate got to his knees, reaching up to touch his stinging cheek.

When he pulled his hand away...a red crimson liquid stained his finger tips.

Blood.

* * *

Okay! Thats a wrap. Again we own nothing. But we do own Caleb. Below is our own fight for Caleb on MSN. True Story.

*mya. says:poor little baby

*mya. says:so we own caleb...but i own his most...cuz i love hiim the most.

FutureJonasofAmerica says:

No i love him more!!

*mya. says: LOVE HIM THE MOST.

FutureJonasofAmerica saysME!

.:GotMeGoingCrazy:. says:I created him!

.:GotMeGoingCrazy:. says:not liek that!

.:GotMeGoingCrazy:. says:but yah!

FutureJonasofAmerica says:NU UH!!!

*mya. saysME!

FutureJonasofAmerica says:I decided Nate and Caitlyn should have a baby

.:GotMeGoingCrazy:. says:but it was on my account o hah!

*mya. says:BUT HE'S.....me

FutureJonasofAmerica says:...But I was the idea girl!!

*mya. says:WELL I LOVE HIM THE MOST

FutureJonasofAmerica says:NUH UH!!!

*mya. says:YUHU

.:GotMeGoingCrazy:. says:we can share him three ways

FutureJonasofAmerica saysOKAYOKAY wait. we;ll split him evenly. I own a third, mya owns a third and angie owns a third.

FutureJonasofAmerica says;ALL BETTER

.:GotMeGoingCrazy:. says:yah that

.:GotMeGoingCrazy:. says:but i get his hair

*mya. says:...fine

*mya. says:...........ok

FutureJonasofAmerica sayslol.

*mya. says: that was an intresting arguement

**Austen: I NEED MORE GUY FRIENDS!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
